Once Upon a Time in France
by Onlyndreams145
Summary: We know about Snow and her seven dwarfs but what about Rose Red? who is she? Follow Snow's half sister as she discovers a new world, adventure and true love
1. Prologue

Prologue

I suppose starting my story with once upon a time would be cliques, the facts are these; yes I am by birth right a princess and heiress to what is now known as the White Thrown but I lay no claim to it. I had no notice of my entitlements until the assignation of my birth father King Leopold when I was 19 and returned home from the great ogre war that had started long before my birth but I had been fighting since I was 14. Even if I had know I would not trade my rogue life for the glimmering palace of my half sister Snow.

I am afraid I am painted by the Brother's Grimm falsely. Rose Red is simply a nickname, for my name...my real name is Gabrielle. There was a brother to my sister's husband but he was not my love nor was there a bear prince. Only myself with a bear's heart until three noble men melted my heart and a foolish count captured it for his own.

My name is Gabrielle Rose Red and this is my story...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 narrative

It was on this night and this night alone that Gabrielle knelt down near the  
rail of the upstairs landing of the grand ballroom; her tiny rounded face  
pressed between two pure white balusters looking down in bewilderment of the  
scene below. The older gentlemen and officers meandering and chatting with  
drinks in hand while their wives gathered in gossipy clusters, cackling like  
hens.

The young men in uniform seemed constantly in pursuit of a dance bowing to the  
beautiful young female attendees of the gala, hoping to be worthy, of one of  
them. Gabrielle's curious eyes drifted to the large double doors of the  
ballroom which were wide open, to let the heat of the room out and down the  
entry hall that was lined with guards standing at attention. The servants  
worked in pairs keeping the glasses full of the finest wines and  
spirits. Gabrielle knew that among those servants was her aunt Johanna  
fluttering about the room in her usual tizzy. Oh the scolding Aunt Johanna  
would give her if she saw little Gabrielle up at this late hour; for not even  
the princess was up this late!

The noise of clinking glasses and laughter filled the air; reminding Gabrielle  
of how little life these rooms had in other times of the year. For any other  
time of the year a mere footstep would echo almost endlessly through the halls.

Thinking about this silence it was only natural that she nearly jumped out of  
her skin when there was a tap on her shoulder and a giggle from another party  
soon followed. The girl looking back at her was enviously beautiful for  
age seven with hair of ebony black and skin of ivory that hardly contrasted  
with her sky blue night gown. Princess Snow White's laughter died down as  
Gabrielle tried to gain her wits. "Surprised to see me, Rose Red?" the princess  
mocked. Gabrielle

scoffed at the nickname as her entire face became indeed as red as a  
spring rose, including her ears which Gabrielle soon covered with her hands  
resulting in the young Snow White doubling over in laughter again.  
Gabrielle quickly clamped a hand over the girls mouth. "Shush! Shut up! We'll  
be killed if they catch us." She gave Snow a look of seriousness and she  
stopped, after a moment they gave each other a hug. "Merry Christmas Eve Snow."

"Merry Christmas Eve Gabby." Both girls then returned to the scene below; King  
Leopold rose from his thrown leading his dazzling queen Ava to the dance floor  
incasing his beloved in a waltz. "Oh!" Snow ogled dreamily. "Look at mother and  
father dancing! Do you think men will dance with us like that when we get grown  
up Gabby?"

"I hope not!" said Gabrielle. "Auntie says men are boys and boys have cooties."  
The girl stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Gabrielle was quite the opposite of the fair and quiet princess; her hair was  
the color of ash brown with round eyes the color of rich whiskey. Though her  
skin too looked as if it was fashioned from a darker ivory it often became red  
with a blush thus earning her the nickname of Rose Red. While Snow was  
contently set to be quiet, obedient and royal, Gabrielle was set to be plain,  
little and a peasant. Gabrielle was not an unattainable child just simply more  
outspoken. Yet like princess she had a heart of gold and the strength of a  
warrior. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

22 years later...

It was a burst of fantastical violence. Rose Red stocked above the scene on a tree branch stalking like a feline. This had not been the first battle their small army had been in facing the queen's men; but it was the first time the strategies had been her own and the first time the odds seemed to be in their favor. The redhead crossed herself with one hand all the while keeping her other hand on her sword. "By the grace of God let this be the battle to end all other battles." She prayed.

"Gabby behind you!" Snow fired an arrow from across the way as it beamed a guard behind her making him loose his footing. At this Gabrielle jumped down from the tree sword in hand. With footing of a woman's grace and the quick hand-eye coordination skills of a man the fiery beauty was off. She seemed not to run but to sore through the forest as steal clashed against steal. Anyone with eyes could see that this woman was born to have a sword in her hand and a glint in her eyes. Dirt came flying up under her boots as she sashayed to match her component's step and best him in the end. Her breathing becoming shallow. Little knowing that she was being led into a trap.  
Soon she was in a clearing; the sight of the man she was chasing gone. This aloneness made all her senses suddenly acute and heightened she turned on her heel swiftly with sword pointed. After the slightest sound of a twig snapping she was surrounded and suddenly brought to her knees by an overwhelming source of magic.  
"Rose Red!" a voice, dripping with evil rang from the shadows. Gabrielle tried in vain to lunge upwards but failed resulting in the laughter of the evil queen. Gabrielle struggled under the invisible restraints. "You are insane if you think you are going to win!" she spat. "Love and goodness will always triumph. Besides, I am way more experienced in warfare than all of your men put together; I can lead our people threw anything you throw our way! "

Regina threw her head back in laughter. "A brave little idiot. How sweet." Her fist than plunged threw the red haired warrior's chest to claim her heart and withdraw it. Gabrielle watched her own heart rest in the woman's gloved hand beating steadily. The fingers of the queen's slowly began to crush and burry in the pulsating organ, Gabrielle choked back screams of agony. Her entire body seemed to be on fire; air ways closing….

"Your majesty." Intruded a guard hesitantly. Regina stopped abruptly, turning with annoyance apparent on her face. "What?" she demanded.  
"There is truth in her words. None of us expected the attack." At this the evil queen straightened glaring at her knight. "What are you suggesting?"

"Give Rose Red her life in exchange for her tactics. She is like a sister to Snow White what better revenge than to have family turn on family? Willingly!"

"Never!" Gabrielle choked out. "Never will I betray Snow!"  
Regina chortled kneeling down cupping the girls face. "Oh you will." She hissed. "I am going to send you to a place so miserable you will beg for my favor. A place where you will be branded as insane…a land without magic!";

- France 1661-

The sun heatedly kissed her eyelids and her arm flung across those shut lids to shield them from the streaming light. She grunted and flipped to her side nuzzling the pillow gently. Her other hand fell lazily to the floor to feel fabric against her fingertips; as she cracked an eye open she saw the brown of her trousers and the red of her tunic. She shot up right in bed and glanced down at her bosom only to find it adorned with a cream colored nightgown. She gasped to see a perfectly red scar upon the bare flesh above her heart; she pressed her hand to the place where her heart was meant to be. Regina had given it back however she had bigger problems

The cottage was dark and dank as the sun shone through the windows you could see the dust particles looking for a resting place. The furniture was make shift to say the least but still functional, she hadn't remembered sleeping that well since her youth. It may have been a cabin for the loggers or the Queen's hunters there were very few comforts for a woman to enjoy. The floors were dirt and the wash basin had a water storage, the wind created such drafts throughout the house that a candle had to be shielded from blowing out. No pictures on the walls or vases for flowers not even a few pieces of china to display on a shelf. The only creature comforts was a low smoldering fire in the fireplace and some water in a bucket next to the fireplace to make tea. In short; this was not a cottage she knew. "Oh dear god." She thought. "Where I am I now?"  
With that thought in her mind, the young Gabrielle undid her sword from her belt that was still attached to her pants and hesitantly made her way to the door and opened it slowly before jumping out pointing her sword left and right; unaware of the three men watching her from downstairs.

"Is that her?" one whispered

"Yes." He replied. "That would be the girl my son brought home."  
"Pretty girl." Remarked the man next to him. "Not quite sure what she is doing with a sword though."

"I know what she could do with my sword." Remarked the third man.  
"Shut up, you perverted old fool."  
"There is only one way to find out." the man stepped to the bottom of the stairwell and called up. "pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, parlez-vous français?"

The voice caught her off guard; Gabrielle turned her face slowly to look over her shoulder with great caution. "Oui." She replied shakily. "Oui, it is my second language." Hesitantly she made her way to the top of the stairs and placed her hand on the rail looking down.  
Her whiskey colored eyes scanned over the three faces with amusement. "Hello beauty; I am Porthos." The first was a portly man with a coarsely shaven face and broad mustache a ruddy pink tint from the fluster of life and drink. His bulk and strength where apparent even through his flamboyant garb, from looking at him he looked as if he would latch on to a bottle of Port or a woman or even a brawl with equal enthusiasm. Clad in his rich clothing highlighting a hidden grace and a love of life that could not come his way fast enough.  
"Porthos please step aside, so I may have a word with our most beautiful and brave guest."  
He spoke with a smooth confidence and a lilt that even made her weak in the knees. "I am Aromas." He introduced himself. "Here to serve you on your quest." "Surely you can relax the hand on your sword while you find out whether we are friends or foes." Very tall was he with a full head of brunette hair streaked with a few strands of silver in both his head and mustache. A strikingly handsome man that was obviously very religious and very dangerous too, and judging by his cohorts he is more than likely no stranger to female company or a glass of rum.

Athos may have been a few years younger than the other two, maybe 47 or 48 with dirty blonde hair and a velvet blonde beard that framed blue eyes that watched her with question and recognizable authority;. His quietness could both woo the young women and cause an uneasy fear amongst men. He was clutching a book of poems in his right hand and his sword rested on his right hip; he was definitely left handed. He stepped forward to introduce himself. "Athos my lady, retired member of the Kings Musketeers." a smoky low tone was heard in his voice. "What is your name mademoiselle?"  
"Gabrielle. But most call me Rose Red."

"Rose Red." Repeated Porthos. "It is an unusual name."  
"I am an unusual girl." Gabrielle crossed one foot behind the other and gave a curtsy; sword still in hand. "it is a pleasure. Now that pleasantries are out of the way; would you care to tell me what I am doing here?"

"My son found you on the road and brought you here." Athos answered

At this Gabrielle nodded carefully thinking of the next question to ask; they seemed harmless enough but could she be sure. "Tell me, who is the queen of this land and is she allies with Queen Regina?"  
There was a dead silence as the three men looked around in puzzlement resulting in her arching an eyebrow. "Are you allies with Queen Regina?"

Athos gave a look of reassurance and simply said "no"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I apologize for the brief narration, I felt it necessary to relate those pieces of my life quickly so that you may get a sense of my upbringing and who I was before my heart was ensnared by the three brave men mention above and my beloved count who comes later in my tale.

Needless to say I had gone from warrior to country girl in a matter of days. Monsieur Athos was kind enough to allow me into his home but I would never allow such a good deed without payment of my own. I became a serving wench to him and his son of my own accord. It gave me access to the barn in midday when the chores were done and all else lazed around the estate

It was in these small hours I would fall to my knees before an unlit candle placing my palm above the wick and try to conjure up magic as well as hope for a way home. No one from my land had ever self-taught magic before; but I was willing to be the first. I had heard as a child that magic was created by two emotions, true love or true anger. I had neither! I loved my half-sister Snow even before I knew of our relation and my aunt Johanna and our people; but that was not the kind of love that magic required. I tried anger as well I tried to think of every memory that hurt mr during my life, I even tried to conjure my anger towards the queen who sent me away but I couldn't. For, in my soul I could not bring myself to truly be angry about being sent here to Paris. Everyone was so kind, so... Peaceful. There was no wars, no wondering who will turn against me or where my next meal would come from. No measure of how fair and sweet others are to me. No war, no attachments.;

Raoul the 16 year old son of Monsieur Athos befriended me as if had also been there the entirety of his life; as well as Porthos and Aramis our suppers were spent before a roaring fire and a bottle of port laughing gaily as our mysterious host Monsieur Athos watched in silence. The oak table glistened from the candles on the table; cascading shadows of the delicious meal placed there by the other servants and myself; the bottle of spirits passed from Porthos to Aramis as if it was a hot potato. I drank some too; not much though.

"So, you said you had sister?" inquired Raoul with dark eyebrow raised.

"Half-sister." I corrected. "Her name is Snow." "Snow?"

Contemplated Aramis. "Your mother or father must have been in favor of things that reminded them of the seasons you were born." "Exactly so." I nodded before taking another bite of food. "Father named us."

"Is Snow easy?" Porthos asked before getting elbowed by Aramis. "I mean, is she pretty?"

"The fairest of them all, according to our people." I laughed.

"Your people, Gabrielle?" Asked Monsieur Athos from his place leaning against the hearth.

My eyes widened I forgot I was undercover, not part royalty. I shook my head. "I-I mean the people in our village…in Calais… where I was born….Calais." .

"Calais France?" Athos questioned. "No-no Calais in the Americas."

Stupid! Stupid Gabrielle! I thought; there was no Calais in America! I had no idea what I was saying ; I had only heard these words in passing. For all I knew I could be saying I lived in a certain type of cheese in a boot.

"I was on my way from there to make a new start in France." Athos nodded. "Then we are blessed to have spring while Calais…. in America has Snow. I drink to your arrival Rose Red." "And your beauty." Added Aramis snickering at his friend, who turned away drinking his wine.

Porthos interrupted. "But in all seriousness does your sister have a lover?" Aramis groaned and I giggled. "Not a lover; but her one true love." Our host turned back around in interest as I told the tale of how my sister and her prince charming met and how they always found a way to be together; leaving out details like royalty and magic, narrowing it down to a poor girl stealing from a rich engaged "Duke" and them falling in love; receiving mixed reactions.

"it seems a little farfetched.." Said Raoul.

"Of course it is boy! She made it up!" laughed Porthos. "No man would give up wealth for a woman."

"No not that part. The love at first sight bit…" "That's exactly what I told Snow….you need to get to know someone's heart first" I added. "Love at first sight is impossible; infatuation yes. But true love."

"the only true love I know of love of life." said Porthos At this I shook my head. "No, true love between two people is real. True love is committing to your soul mate and-"

Then an unexpected voice chimed in, calm and low. ". True love is committing to your soul mate endlessly; there is no and. You both agree that hell, fire sleet and snow will not stop you from being together, not even time. As for love at first sight sometimes all it takes is a glance." I was stunned by the ardor in his voice but said nothing.

"It's late mademoiselle." Athos spoke handing me a warm glass of milk. "and a lady needs her rest, no?" At that moment I stood and curtsied for I was tired.

"I thank you for your hospitality Monsieur Athos, tomorrow I will begin searching for lodgings of my own. I do not wish to put you out and overstay my welcome."

"with what currency?" he asked.

"well..."

"Nonsense, you have already started working here for room and board; therefore any other place would be moot, less you wish me to give you currency on top of your room and board which would be double pay, thus putting me out more than you would be if you stayed." I paused at this; his logic was impeccable. I had no money this was true, but what stuck me was what came next. "This is your home...your needed here." I stopped and took in the words, 'needed' I had never been told I was needed before...

I smiled "well I thank you monsieurs and I bid you goodnight." I then started to my room, only to hear Porthos call after me "Do you want me to tuck you in?" "no!" I laughed "I got it"


End file.
